


Affaire à suivre

by Zeegzag



Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Gen, Léger Rude/Reno, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Un tour d'horizon des relations entre les personnages, servant un peu de conclusion aux précédents OS de cette série.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602094
Kudos: 1





	Affaire à suivre

1

— Des questions ?

Tseng fait face à ses Turks qui, assis derrière leur bureau, ont écouté – presque – en silence le plan de leur prochaine mission.

Sa chaise basculée sur deux pieds, Reno l'a en effet gratifié de quelques grognements et autres commentaires brefs tout au long de son exposé, jouant avec son stylo qu'il fait encore tourner entre ses doigts. Son coin de bureau est, comme à son habitude, un capharnaüm assez indescriptible et Tseng ne cessera jamais de s'étonner qu'il parvienne à s'y retrouver – quelques secondes lui étant en général nécessaires pour remettre la main sur ce qu'il cherche, là où lui-même y passerait très certainement de longues minutes.

Près de lui, Rude a croisé les mains sur le plateau et fronce légèrement les sourcils. À sa droite, une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide. Le reste de son coin personnel est la propreté même – rien n'y traîne en dehors de ce dont il a besoin dans l'immédiat, le reste étant classé et soigneusement rangé dans les tiroirs près de lui. Quant à Elena, la jeune femme se trouve quelque part entre ces deux extrêmes. La joue appuyée contre son poing, elle s'est même accordé le luxe de desserrer sa cravate, alors que celle de Rude est parfaitement en place et le demeurera pour le reste de la journée.

— Ouais, fait Reno en levant sa main libre. Une seule : on fait quoi une fois sur place ? J'veux dire qu'on sera sans doute plus efficaces si on reste pas groupés.

Et à Rude d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Tseng répond :

— Bien entendu. Et c'est pourquoi nous nous séparerons en deux groupes et… je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, Reno ?

Comme les traits de son supérieur se durcissent, le roux a un geste de la main apaisant.

— Ah, vous fâchez pas, boss ! C'est juste que niveau mystère, on est d'accord qu'on sait tous avec qui on va finir.

Là-dessus il adresse un clin d'œil complice à Elena, qui redresse la nuque pour lui décocher un regard agacé.

— Hé, fais pas cette tête, lui lance le roux. Ça devrait te faire plaisir, au contraire !

L'espace de quelques secondes, Tseng ferme les yeux. Juste le temps pour lui de réfréner l'envie de l'assommer qui monte en lui. Depuis que Reno l'a surpris à sortir de la chambre de la jeune femme, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que celui-ci n'y aille de ses petites allusions plus ou moins discrètes – souvent moins que plus, il faut l'avouer, et jamais très fines non plus. Ils n'ont pourtant encore rien officialisé et son attitude commence doucement à lui faire perdre patience.

— Reno…, dit-il. Continue comme ça et je te casse la tête.

— Oh, allez, boss, quoi ! Je disais rien de mal.

— L'avertissement tient toujours. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de questions, le président m'attend. Rude, je te verrai un peu plus tard pour discuter de l'hélicoptère.

En réponse, le chauve opine du chef.

Après le départ de leur supérieur, Elena peut sentir le regard de Reno se braquer dans sa direction. Croisant les mains devant lui, celui-ci lui fait un sourire gourmand de gros matou ayant repéré une proie facile.

— Alors ? Vous en êtes où ?

Et à la jeune femme de hausser les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Oh, allez ! On sait tous que toi et Tseng… Tseng et toi… (À nouveau, il la gratifie d'un clin d'œil.) Et même que je t'ai vu aller chez lui hier soir, chanceuse !

Elena sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Davantage de colère que de gène. Fusillant Reno du regard, elle peut entendre Rude se racler la gorge, signifiant par là à son collègue de ne pas aller trop loin. Celui-ci préfère toutefois l'ignorer et reprend – tout en se laissant de nouveau aller contre le dossier de sa chaise :

— Hé, j'ai été cool jusqu'à présent, non ? Une petite remarque par-ci, par-là, mais rien de bien méchant. Alors… je crois que j'ai bien droit à une petite récompense.

Rude expire lentement par le nez. Bon, si Elena se jette sur lui, peut-être qu'il la laissera faire… au début, en tout cas. Oui, quelques coups n'ont jamais tué son homme, d'autant que même lui commence à trouver son collègue particulièrement lourd. Une semaine que ces deux-là sont ensemble et, à leur place, il ne croit pas qu'il aurait tenu aussi longtemps avant de lui en coller une.

— Reno…, commence doucement la jeune femme, avant de dresser son majeur. Combien j'ai de doigts, là ?

Un reniflement amusé se fait entendre du côté de Rude. Reno, lui, a haussé les sourcils sous le coup de la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique. Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel et, son sourire en coin lui revenant, il réplique :

— Puisque vous le prenez comme ça tous les deux, faudra pas venir vous plaindre, hein ?

2

Tseng a à peine passé le pas de la porte du bureau présidentiel que son occupant lui lance :

— Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'annoncer, par hasard ?

Installé dans son siège, Rufus fait doucement tourner celui-ci de droite à gauche, un air presque malicieux sur les traits. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Tseng questionne :

— Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier, monsieur ?

Et à Rufus d'émettre un petit soupir.

— Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux à quoi je pense.

— Mais il va tout de même vous falloir être plus précis, j'en ai peur.

Tseng se tient devant son bureau, à présent. Et sur son visage, pas le moindre signe d'un quelconque trouble intérieur. Il se contente d'être là, de soutenir son regard, ce avec le même sérieux glacial qu'il lui connaît.

La chose agace quelque peu Rufus. Tseng ne peut ignorer qu'il est au courant pour lui et Elena. Reno l'a déjà raconté à tout le monde et il serait donc bien naïf de croire que la nouvelle n'est pas remontée jusqu'à ses oreilles. Cette tête de mule a toutefois l'air décidée à ne rien lâcher; à faire comme si de rien n'était ou à le pousser, lui, à prononcer les mots qui sont pourtant sur les lèvres de tous.

Le sourire de Rufus s'est quelque peu crispé. Si Tseng avait voulu lui signifier que cette histoire ne le regardait pas sans risquer de se montrer insolent, il n'aurait pas pu mieux s'y prendre. Quant à lui, il ne peut pas se permettre d'être plus intrusif sans s'humilier.

_Turk un jour…_

Il décide donc de lâcher l'affaire, au moins pour aujourd'hui et, redressant sa position, dit :

— Passons. A-t-on des nouvelles de notre gêneur… ?

Et à Tseng d'approuver :

— Notre homme pense avoir découvert où il habite. Il nous fera rapidement parvenir des clichés qui nous permettront de l'identifier…

— Ou non… après tout, nous ne sommes pas encore certains qu'il s'agisse de lui.

— En effet.

Rufus a pris un air songeur. En vérité, il n'est toujours pas sûr de savoir quelle décision prendre si la chose devait se révéler vraie. Ne sait pas davantage quels sont ses sentiments vis-à-vis de cette possibilité. L'homme a par le passé causé bien des problèmes à la Shinra et il est peu probable que son animosité à l'égard de celle-ci se soit envolée depuis.

_La question étant : pourra-t-il ou non représenter un danger pour nous ?_

Seul, c'est peu probable. Il sait des choses sur la compagnie, c'est un fait, mais ça ne l'inquiète pas outre mesure. Par contre, s'il venait à rejoindre un groupe anti-Shinra…

 _Enfin,_ _voilà un moment qu'il est tenu pour mort. Et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, s'il avait eu dans l'idée de rouvrir les hostilités contre nous, il n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur moment…_

Ce qui n'écarte pas le risque qu'il soit en ce moment même en train de rassembler des renforts pour leur causer du tort, mais… personnellement, il a plutôt le sentiment que leur homme en a fini de toutes ces histoires et tient plutôt à se faire discret.

— S'il s'avère qu'il s'agit bien de lui, commence-t-il avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Alors peut-être que j'irai lui rendre une petite visite…

Et sans répondre au regard de Tseng, il ferme les yeux, s'imaginant déjà la tête de celui-ci en le découvrant sur le pas de sa porte.

3

— Eh ben mon vieux Rude, on peut dire qu'on l'a bien méritée, celle-là !

Sur la terrasse de leur appartement commun, Rude et Reno lèvent leur canette de bière, pour venir la cogner contre celle de l'autre. La mission de l'après-midi s'est passée sans beaucoup d'accros, les types qui pensaient pouvoir revendre du matos de la Shinra – un peu trop dangereux pour être laissé entre les mains d'amateurs – maîtrisés et pas prêts de refaire parler d'eux avant un bon moment. Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils s'en sortent avec un minimum de dégâts.

— N'empêche que ce type t'en a collé une bonne, fait remarquer Reno en venant s'appuyer contre la rambarde derrière lui. Plutôt rare, ça, qu'y en ait un qui arrive à t'atteindre !

Rude grogne et porte sa canette à ses lèvres. Au niveau de son visage, deux beaux hématomes qui vont mettre un peu de temps à se résorber. Ils l'élancent encore salement et lui donnent une allure encore plus inquiétante que d'ordinaire.

— C'était un bon adversaire, dit-il.

Même si le gars n'a pas résisté longtemps à ses coups et a vite été rejoindre ses collègues au tapis.

La nuit, elle, est tombée et les alentours d'Healen sont plongés dans l'obscurité. Pour seule source de lumière, celle du salon, qui filtre à travers la porte vitrée donnant sur la terrasse. Le chant d'un hibou s'élève, une fois, deux fois, avant que l'animal ne s'en retourne au silence. Avec un bâillement, Reno s'étire, sa canette posée sur la petite table en ferraille usée près de lui.

Puis sa main se porte à sa nuque et il marmonne :

— Ouais… dommage que ce genre de types s'obstinent à entrer chez la concurrence, hein ? On aurait pourtant bien besoin de recrues dans ce genre-là nous aussi.

En réponse, Rude opine du chef. Reno lui adresse un regard en coin, s'attarde sur ce profil si familier qu'il pourrait le dessiner de tête s'il avait un quelconque don pour cet art, avant de récupérer sa canette et d'en prendre une longue rasade. La bière est fraîche à souhait et lui picote la gorge sur son passage. Il en pousse un soupir de contentement avant de reprendre, un sourire en coin aux lèvres :

— N'empêche, ça fait réfléchir, non ? Je veux dire, cette histoire entre le boss et Elena.

Il prend une nouvelle gorgée de bière, avant de la reposer sur la table et d'essuyer sa main humide de condensation sur son pantalon.

— J'veux dire… si ça marche entre eux, en voilà au moins deux qui vieilliront pas seuls. Ouais, cette bande de veinards !

Un simple grognement lui tient lieu de réponse. Un bras appuyé contre la rambarde, Reno décoche un regard en coin à son collègue.

— Et toi, mon vieux Rude… ça te plairait pas de te caser ?

Un silence. Puis l'interrogé répond :

— Peut-être…

— Mais pas évident quand on fait un boulot comme le nôtre, hein ?

— Ouais.

— Pfff, tu vas voir qu'on va vraiment finir par se retrouver ensemble, toi et moi. À force, on n'aura pas d'autre choix.

Rude ne répond pas, se contente de porter sa canette à ses lèvres. Reno, lui, pose les yeux sur la sienne. Une petite flaque s'est formée autour et des gouttes de condensation continuent de dégringoler le long de sa surface. Du doigt, il vient jouer avec sa languette, la fait tressaillir plusieurs fois, produisant comme une onomatopée de rebond. Puis il croise les mains derrière sa nuque et, les yeux levés en direction du ciel étoilé, poursuit :

— Tu me diras, ce serait le bon plan. Pour moi, en tout cas. J'aurais quelqu'un pour continuer à écouter mes conneries et pour me faire de bons petits plats. Et puis on se connaît bien, alors pas de chichis entre nous, tu vois ? Ouais, peut-être que je devrais me laisser tenter, au final…

— T'excite pas, lui réplique Rude. J'ai pas dit que j'étais partant.

Ce qui fait rire Reno.

— Et alors quoi ? Va falloir que je te fasse le grand numéro pour réussir à te convaincre ? Tu sais que je suis doué, hein, mais ça risque quand même d'être un peu gênant.

— Crois pas que tout va te tomber dans le bec.

— Attends, t'es sérieux ? Va vraiment falloir que je sue sang et eau pour te séduire ?

— Ma cuisine se mérite, réplique Rude en terminant sa canette, qu'il écrase ensuite dans sa main.

Ce qui fait de nouveau rire Reno. Récupérant la sienne, il la porte à hauteur de ses lèvres, mais sans en prendre de gorgée. Le regard un peu dans le vague, il laisse entendre un bruit de gorge songeur, avant de retrouver son sourire et de dire :

— Tu sais quoi, partenaire ? Je crois que c'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée. Ouais, si d'ici à ce qu'on soit trop vieux pour continuer ce boulot, on s'est trouvé personne de suffisamment désespéré pour nous supporter, alors je me jetterai à l'eau. Ouais, tu vas voir ! En deux tours de main, tu seras sous le charme.

C'est au tour de Rude de laisser entendre un bruit de gorge, mais un bruit de gorge amusé.

— Parce que tu crois que t'as ce qu'il faut pour me plaire ?

— Aaaaaah, c'est quoi, ça ? Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu résisterais à tout ça ? lui fait Reno en se désignant d'une main. Avoue que j'en jette, quand même.

— Je suis pas un homme facile.

Cette fois, même Rude laisse entendre un petit rire. Puis écrasant un peu plus sa canette dans sa main, il dit :

— Je vais m'en chercher une autre. Je t'en ramène une ?

— Fais ça, lui répond Reno en tendant sa canette en avant, un sourire en coin. Et ramène-nous quelque chose à grignoter pendant que t'y es.

Après le départ de son collègue, le roux rejette la tête en arrière. Les deux bras appuyés de part et d'autre de la rambarde, un soupir lui échappe.

— Y a pas… le ciel est quand même vachement plus chouette ici… !

4

— Je me demande si on ne devrait pas le leur annoncer officiellement…

Le couteau que Tseng utilise pour découper la tomate qui devra servir à leur salade s'arrête. L'homme adresse un regard en coin à Elena qui, debout près de lui, au niveau du plan de travail de sa cuisine, surveille la cuisson de leur dîner. Une spatule graisseuse entre les doigts, elle a délaissé son costume de Turk pour une tenue déjà bien plus décontractée, quoique pas autant que son combo jogging/t-shirt habituel.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? questionne Tseng en reprenant sa tâche.

La jeune femme tourne les yeux dans sa direction.

— Je parle pour nous. Puisqu'ils le savent déjà, de toute façon…

En ayant terminé avec sa besogne, Tseng en laisse tomber les morceaux dans leur salade, avant d'aller rincer son couteau, ainsi que la planche à découper utilisée.

— Justement. Puisqu'ils le savent déjà, inutile d'en passer par là. (Et comme il peut sentir le regard d'Elena s'attarder sur lui, il abandonne les ustensiles à présent lavés près de l'évier et ajoute :) Ce genre d'annonce, ce n'est pas exactement mon truc. Et puis, je risque de perdre patience…

Avant de fermer le robinet et d'attraper un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains. L'air un peu contrarié, il reprend :

— Enfin, disons que Reno risque de m'énerver. Et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à rester calme. Quant au président… (Dans un geste où se lit l'agacement qui monte en lui, il repose le torchon à sa place initiale.) Je suppose que je devrai prendre sur moi.

Puis il soupire, avant de se tourner vers Elena.

— Tout ça pour dire que je préférerais qu'on ne s'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là.

En réponse, la jeune femme cille, avant de se tourner vivement vers sa casserole qui a commencé à dégager une drôle d'odeur. Elle éteint en panique le feu sous celle-ci, avant d'adresser un regard critique à ses entrecôtes – qu'elle vient soulever de sa spatule, afin d'en inspecter le dessous. Un grommellement lui échappe.

— C'est pas la catastrophe, mais on n'est pas passé loin.

Puis elle revient à Tseng qui, déjà, a sorti un plat à son attention.

— N'empêche que Reno commence à devenir pénible.

— Laisse-le dire, se contente de répondre Tseng, qui en est maintenant à sortir des couverts d'un tiroir.

— Mais je crois qu'il nous prépare un sale coup. Il a pas apprécié, tout à l'heure, qu'on refuse de lui en parler et, le connaissant, il ne va certainement pas en rester là.

Reste à savoir de quelle façon il compte les attaquer.

_S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire sans réagir, il se trompe. Oui, s'il veut la guerre, c'est plutôt lui qui ne devra pas venir se plaindre ensuite !_

Là-dessus, elle opine du chef, avant de laisser glisser ses entrecôtes dans le plat devant elle. Puis, comme elle ouvre le four pour inspecter la cuisson de leurs légumes rôtis, Tseng répond finalement :

— S'il devient trop envahissant, j'aurai une petite conversation avec lui.

À nouveau, elle se tourne dans sa direction. L'observe, tandis qu'il met la table.

Bien que plus d'une semaine se soit déjà écoulée depuis ce fameux jour où il a bien voulu lui laisser sa chance, elle a encore un peu de mal à croire que tout ceci soit réel. Qu'elle se trouve ici ce soir, dans l'appartement de cet homme après qui elle soupire depuis des années; à faire la cuisine en sa compagnie, ce en prévision de leur dîner en tête-à-tête. Ça leur était déjà arrivé par le passé, bien sûr, de cuisiner ensemble, mais la situation était alors bien différente… car c'était en tant que simples colocataires qu'ils cohabitaient. Des colocataires dont l'un avait une autorité sur l'autre même dans le cadre intime.

— Je me demande si ce sera suffisant, soupire la jeune femme en retournant à ses fourneaux. C'est sûr qu'il te fichera la paix après ça, mais moi…

Autre nouveauté dont elle a dû apprendre à se faire : le tutoyer. Ce qui, durant les premiers jours, n'a pas été une mince affaire. Tellement gênée qu'elle ne faisait que bégayer ou rougir, elle a passé aussi beaucoup de temps à se tromper.

_Une chance qu'au boulot, je n'ai pas encore commis de gaffe…_

Autant dire qu'elle redoute le jour où la chose se produira. Où, sans y penser, elle le tutoiera devant leurs collègues… le président ou…

_Ce jour-là, Reno ne me loupera pas ! Et je risque d'en entendre parler pendant des semaines !_

Le contraire serait étonnant.

— Ah, je crois que c'est prêt ! dit-elle en éteignant finalement le four.

Là-dessus, elle attrape un torchon et s'en sert pour attraper le plat qui s'y trouve, avant d'adresse un regard satisfait à celui-ci.

Les minutes suivantes sont perdues à terminer les préparatifs de leur repas, puis, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise dans un « Ouf », Elena ajoute :

— C'est quand même dingue d'être à ce point obsédé par la vie des autres ! À croire qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire.

— Il a toujours été comme ça, lui répond Tseng en remplissant de vin le verre qu'elle lui tend. Pendant un temps, il a essayé de me tirer les vers du nez à moi aussi…

— À quel sujet ?

— Mon passé, ma vie privée… ce genre de choses.

Pensive, Elena prend une gorgée de son verre. À dire vrai, ce sont là des questions qui l'intriguent elle aussi. Voilà plusieurs années maintenant qu'elle travaille en tant que Turk et pourtant, elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle connaisse grand-chose du passé de son supérieur.

_Et même au niveau de sa vie privée, il reste sacrément secret._

Ce qui la frustre un peu, elle doit bien l'avouer, et plus encore maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble.

_D'accord, ça ne fait pas très longtemps… mais n'empêche qu'il en connaît déjà beaucoup sur mon passé. Tandis que moi…_

Tandis qu'elle a toujours dû se contenter de bribes qu'il a bien daigné lui communiquer, ou bien des fameux « Paraîtrait que le boss… » de Reno. Auprès de Rude aussi, elle est parvenue à grappiller une ou deux informations inédites, cependant… mis bout à bout, on ne peut pas dire que le tout pèse bien lourd.

Venant piquer de sa fourchette un morceau de fromage, elle hésite quelques secondes avant de se risquer :

— Et moi ? Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'en dire plus sur ton passé ? (Et comme il la regarde par en bas, son verre porté à ses lèvres, elle ajoute :) Je veux dire… puisqu'on sort ensemble maintenant… c'est tout de même un peu bizarre que j'en connaisse si peu sur…

Mais son expression est si peu engageante qu'elle renonce à terminer sa phrase.

_À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais… ?_

Bien sûr qu'il ne désire pas de se dévoiler à elle aussi facilement. En tout cas… pas après seulement une semaine et quelques jours de relation.

Avec un petit rire d'excuse, elle secoue la tête et lui fait signe de laisser tomber. Retourne à sa salade quand il lui répond finalement :

— Je n'aime pas spécialement m'étendre sur la question.

Puis, reposant son verre, il croise les bras. Elena, elle, a relevé le regard sur lui, incertaine quant à la réponse à fournir.

— Mais je suppose que dans une relation…, reprend-il. C'est le genre de chose qui se fait.

— Je ne te demande pas de tout me raconter maintenant, s'empresse-t-elle de préciser. Ni même… de me parler de tout, mais…

— Ce n'est pas mon intention, la coupe Tseng. Mais j'imagine que je peux faire un effort à l'occasion…

— Tu en parles comme si c'était une corvée, soupire Elena en portant la main à son verre.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas m'étendre sur la question. Mais on peut tout aussi bien en rester là, si tu préfères.

Elena en bondit presque de sa chaise. Dans le verre qu'elle tient, le vin tangue si dangereusement qu'il manque de se répandre sur sa main.

— Je veux savoir ! répond-elle. N'importe quoi, du moment que ça me permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.

Là-dessus, elle porte son verre à ses lèvres et en prend une gorgée un peu trop généreuse, car celui-ci s'en retrouve vidé de moitié. Tseng, lui, se contente d'opiner du chef, l'air un peu ailleurs. Son froncement de sourcils le fait presque paraître contrarié et c'est après quelques secondes de silence qu'il laisse tomber :

— Commençons par le plus évident alors : je ne suis pas né au Wutai.

Et à Elena de laisser entendre un petit rire.

— Je le savais déjà, ça, lui répond-elle. Reno m'en a parlé.

— Vraiment ? Alors pour une fois, sa manie des ragots aura servi à quelque chose.

— Comment ça ?

— Disons que je suis particulièrement fier d'être originaire de Midgar. Le Wutai, c'est avant tout le pays de mes parents et, même si j'ai été en partie élevé dans sa culture, je l'ai surtout connu suite à la guerre… pour faire simple, je ne me sens pas spécialement lié lui.

— Ah non… ?

Songeuse, Elena laisse entendre un « Mhhh… ». Elle était plutôt jeune, à l'époque de la guerre contre le Wutai et, comme beaucoup à Midgar, elle éprouvait alors une forme de défiance, qui se couplait souvent à de l'animosité, envers ce pays qui, après tout, incarnait l'ennemi. Elle se souvient, d'ailleurs, d'avoir été témoin de certains comportements plutôt déplacés envers des voisins qui en étaient originaires.

Un pli soucieux venant lui barrer le front, elle reprend :

— J'imagine que ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours… (Et comme Tseng relève les yeux sur elle, elle ajoute :) Je veux dire, pendant la guerre… et comme ta famille vient du Wutai…

Et à Tseng d'approuver d'un hochement de tête, tout en reposant ses couverts.

— Non, ce n'était pas toujours très agréable. Il y avait pas mal de préjugés… et de suspicions. Ce n'était même pas rare qu'on vous soupçonne d'être un espion ou… bref ! J'ai connu des personnes de ma génération qui ont dû faire face à pas mal de discriminations suite à ça. Ma famille aussi a eu certains problèmes, de ce que j'en sais… mais à l'époque, nous étions de toute façon déjà brouillés depuis un moment… (Marquant une pause, ses yeux s'étrécissent.) Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, reprend-il, je n'ai pas souvent eu à souffrir des conséquences de la guerre. Les gens... avaient tendance à sentir qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'amuser à ça avec moi, je crois. Mais… (Il se saisit de son verre et, baissant les yeux dans sa direction, ajoute :) Mettons qu'on sent malgré tout cette hostilité autour de soi.

Elena laisse entendre un « Mhhh… », avant d'enfourner sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Elle en a presque terminé avec sa salade, à présent, et tend la main vers les tranches de pain situées à sa gauche.

Elle est plutôt contente que Tseng se soit ouvert à elle sur le sujet. Bien qu'originaire des taudis, elle n'a jamais eu à vivre de situation comme celle-ci et a, de ce fait, un peu de mal à se figurer ce qu'on peut vraiment ressentir dans ce genre de situation.

_Bon, il y avait forcément des préjugés… ceux de la plaque peuvent avoir tendance à vous regarder salement quand ils savent d'où vous venez._

Mais ce n'était pas inscrit sur son visage ce qui, la plupart du temps, lui assurait une relative tranquillité de ce côté-là.

En ayant lui aussi terminé avec son entrée, Tseng se lève pour aller chercher la suite de leur dîner. Elena tend la main vers son verre et le porte à ses lèvres quand il revient à table. Et tout en la servant, il questionne :

— Est-ce que tu restes cette nuit ?

En réponse, la jeune femme s'étouffe avec la gorgée qu'elle vient de prendre et, manquant encore une fois de renverser le contenu de son verre, elle se met à tousser sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Le visage rouge et des larmes aux yeux, qu'elle relève sur Tseng, elle peut voir celui-ci la regarder avec un froncement de sourcils. La libérant de son verre, il le repose sur la table et vient doucement lui taper dans le dos.

— Est-ce que c'était trop précipité de ma part ?

Elena secoue la tête. Puis, se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, une main portée à l'emplacement de son cœur, elle prend plusieurs longues inspirations, avant de répondre d'une voix encore étranglée :

— Juste brutal…

Puis, comme elle retrouve une respiration à peu près normale, elle prend une gorgée de son verre, avant de relever les yeux sur Tseng qui est retourné s'asseoir et a attaqué son assiette sans plus se soucier de la question. Incertaine quant à la façon d'interpréter son expression, elle ouvre la bouche pour lui demander si la proposition était sérieuse, quand il dit après un bruit de gorge songeur :

— Peut-être… (Et comme elle l'interroge du regard, il ajoute :) Que c'était un peu trop brutal de ma part. Je n'ai plus tellement l'habitude de ce genre de relations, alors si tu penses que l'on devrait attendre, je…

— Quoi ?! Nooooon !

Et comme elle vient de hausser le ton, il relève les yeux sur elle. Pivoine, Elena se tortille, avant de se racler la gorge.

— Je veux dire, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors…

— Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, sinon.

— Ah, oui, bien sûr… (Elle tousse, de plus en plus rouge, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de pousser un soupir.) Aaaaah, et voilà ! Je vais jamais réussir à manger, maintenant !

Et non seulement ça, mais elle a l'impression qu'elle va se liquéfier. Lui, alors ! Il a vraiment le chic pour la prendre au dépourvu, c'est pas possible !

_Est-ce qu'il sait depuis combien de temps j'y pense ?!_

Qu'elle fantasme dessus serait plus précis. Et même si elle y pensait ce matin encore, elle ne s'imaginait clairement pas que ça se ferait aussi vite. Non, elle s'attendait plutôt que, comme pour le reste, il allait la faire poireauter pendant des mois et qu'elle allait donc devoir composer avec sa frustration de plus en plus grandissante.

_N'empêche qu'il y a des façons d'amener les choses… aaaaah, ça se voit qu'il n'a pas été dans une relation depuis longtemps !_

Mais puisqu'il a l'air partant lui aussi…

Baissant les yeux sur son assiette, elle porte une main à son ventre où une boule tant de nervosité que d'excitation a commencé à se former. Non, rien à faire, elle va avoir du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit de solide à partir de maintenant. Avec un nouveau soupir, elle attrape donc la bouteille de vin et, tout en se resservant, lui lance :

— Au moins, j'espère que tu as ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'aller frapper à la porte de Reno pour lui demander de nous dépanner…

5

Tseng claque la portière de son véhicule, s'assure que les photos qu'il vient d'aller chercher se trouvent toujours dans la poche interne de sa veste, avant de se diriger en direction de l'escalier.

La matinée est plutôt fraîche et, en dehors de quelques gardes, il est sans doute l'une des rares personnes à Healen déjà sur pieds. Elena, quand il l'a quitté près de trois heures plus tôt au beau milieu de la nuit, lui a demandé d'une voix ensommeillée s'il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne, mais il a préféré la laisser dormir encore un peu. Du reste, l'affaire n'est pas forcément urgente et il aurait lui-même pu attendre jusqu'à une heure un peu plus avancée avant de rejoindre leur informateur, mais… la curiosité le dévorait et il était pressé d'avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

_Et quelle histoire ! C'est d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il soit parvenu à passer aussi longtemps sous nos radars._

Comme il tourne à l'angle de la terrasse du premier étage, il lève les yeux en direction d'une des fenêtres du deuxième et plisse les paupières. Les rideaux de son appartement sont encore tirés, aussi en déduit-il qu'Elena s'y trouve toujours. Peut-être déjà en train de se préparer ou bien se réveillant tout juste.

Ouvrant la porte sur sa droite, il se retrouve dans une cage d'escalier et s'engage dans ce dernier.

En définitif, sa relation avec Elena est étonnamment satisfaisante. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait une gêne entre eux, surtout du fait de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci, au contraire, se sera vite habituée à leur nouvelle proximité. Quant à lui…

_Quant à moi, je ne trouve pas ça désagréable…_

Non, pas désagréable du tout. D'autant que le fait qu'il la connaisse depuis maintenant plusieurs années a aidé à rendre les choses plus simples entre eux.

 _Bien que je_ _ne sois toujours pas_ _certain de savoir combien de temps cette relation tiendra._

L'idée de « passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un » lui est plutôt étrangère. Même les quelques relations un peu sérieuses qu'il a eues, il ne les a jamais envisagées comme éternelles. Et quand elles se sont brisées, quelques semaines ou mois plus tard, il n'en a pas été le moins du monde étonné – ne s'étant jamais perçu comme quelqu'un capable d'entretenir une relation sur la durée.

_Pas que je sois contre que ça se produise…_

Juste que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de tout faire pour qu'une relation qui commencerait à se déchirer puisse se remettre sur ses rails. Il a déjà suffisamment à faire avec son travail pour qu'une fois rentré, il soit en plus contraint de gérer des crises qui lui aspireraient le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste.

_Et pourraient avoir des répercussions sur mes compétences une fois sur le terrain._

En bref, il n'est sans doute pas la personne avec qui il est le plus indiqué d'avoir une relation, mais… puisqu'Elena lui a affirmé que ça lui convenait, ce n'est pas comme s'il la prendrait en traite le jour où les choses commenceront à se dégrader entre eux.

_Même si je risque de me donner un peu plus de mal avec elle, qu'avec les autres… après tout, elle est aussi l'un de mes Turks._

Ce qui, de son avis, mérite bien un petit traitement de faveur.

Il a atteint l'étage où vit Rufus, à présent. Après avoir consulté sa montre, il lève le poing et frappe à sa porte. Quelques secondes sont nécessaires à son supérieur pour venir lui ouvrir et, quand il le fait, celui-ci se trouve encore en robe de chambre, les cheveux dépeignés.

— En voilà une visite bien matinale, lui lance-t-il.

— Je reviens d'Edge, monsieur. J'ai récupéré les photos de notre cible et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez les voir dès mon retour.

Les traits de Rufus se durcissent légèrement.

— Je vois… alors il n'y a plus de doute, n'est-ce pas ?

Là-dessus, il se décale sur le côté pour le laisser entrer.

Sur la table en formica de sa cuisine, son petit déjeuner – qu'il attaquait tout juste quand Tseng est venu frapper à sa porte. Reprenant place sur sa chaise, il dit :

— Si tu veux du café, il en reste dans la cafetière.

Tseng opine du chef, mais ne fait toutefois aucun geste vers cette dernière. À la place, il mène la main à l'intérieur de sa veste et dépose devant son supérieur le sachet contenant les photos. Rufus prend le temps de porter son café à ses lèvres, avant de tendre la main vers celui-ci et d'en sortir ses occupantes. Et comme il les étale l'une après l'autre devant lui, Tseng explique :

— D'après notre informateur, il vivrait dans les taudis depuis quelques années maintenant. Il est d'ailleurs possible qu'il s'y soit installé peu de temps après que nous l'ayons officieusement déclaré mort.

Pour toute réponse, Rufus émet un bruit de gorge. Ses doigts viennent pincer l'une des photos et il la porte à son regard, les paupières légèrement plissées. Pas de doute, la ressemblance est frappante et puis…

_Personne ne pourrait prétendre que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille._

Car même s'il a pris un petit coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont croisés, celui qu'il a devant les yeux ne peut être que l'ancien directeur du SOLDAT, Lazard Deusericus.

Laissant retomber la photo sur les autres, il peut entendre Tseng questionner :

— Devons-nous prendre les mesures qui s'imposent, monsieur ?

Un petit sourire vient flotter sur les lèvres de Rufus, comme il s'attarde un peu plus longtemps sur le visage de son demi-frère. Les mesures qui s'imposent… drôle de façon de demander l'autorisation de liquider un gêneur.

 _Mais en effet,_ songe-t-il en venant tapoter du bout des doigts la table. _Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi ?_

Reportant son attention sur Tseng, il questionne :

— Sait-on s'il a des liens avec des groupes anti-Shinra ?

— Selon les informations recueillies par notre homme, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Néanmoins, il a toujours été du genre prudent, il ne lui serait donc pas difficile de dissimuler ce fait à son voisinage.

— C'est vrai…

Ses doigts continuent leurs tapotements. Ordonner de le faire disparaître ou non ? La question n'est pas simple.

_Ou plutôt, disons que je ne suis plus aussi sanguinaire que par le passé. À l'époque, je n'aurais sans doute pas hésité longtemps…_

Et quoiqu'il décide, il tient de toute façon à le rencontrer à nouveau au moins une fois… peut-être pour la dernière, ou bien…

_Enfin, je suis certain que ça ne te fera pas très plaisir de me voir._

Quant à lui, il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de sympathie pour Lazard.

_Oui, les retrouvailles émouvantes, ce n'est pas pour les types comme nous._

Un trait de famille, sans doute.

Redressant sa position, il rassemble les clichés et dit à Tseng :

— Mets tes Turks sur le coup. Avant de prendre ma décision, je veux savoir quelles sont ses fréquentations.

— Et si nous découvrons qu'il est proche de nos ennemis… ?

— Si vous découvrez qu'il est proche de nos ennemis…, commence Rufus, en rangeant les photos dans la pochette dont il les a tirées.

Il marque une pause. Juste l'espace d'une ou deux secondes, avant de poursuivre :

— Alors avant de vous en débarrasser, il faudra me laisser un instant en tête-à-tête avec lui.

— Vous comptez assister à son exécution ?

Le sourire de Rufus revient flotter sur ses lèvres.

— Peut-être bien… ou peut-être que je sortirai avant que vous ne lui régliez son compte.

En réponse, Tseng opine du chef. Puis, comme Rufus retourne à son petit déjeuner, l'air de considérer la conversation close, il questionne :

— Et s'il s'avère qu'il n'est plus un danger pour nous, monsieur… ?

Avec un « Mhhhh… » songeur, Rufus repose sa tasse et croise les mains à hauteur de son menton. Son regard, l'espace d'un instant, se fait lointain.

— S'il n'est plus un danger pour nous, dit-il. Alors, laissez-le tranquille. Je déciderai plus tard de ce qu'il conviendra de faire de lui !

**Author's Note:**

> Comme signalé en résumé, cet OS est un peu une sorte de conclusion à ceux qui l'ont précédé. C'est aussi une porte ouverte sur une suite à venir qui, comme on l'aura compris, ramènera Lazard dans la partie (Et devrait donc s'intéresser pas mal à la relation Rufus - Evan - Lazard). :)


End file.
